Tobias Beckett
Tobias Beckett was a main character from Solo: A Star Wars Story. He was a Human thief and pirate who played a significant role in the early life of Han Solo. He was portrayed by Woody Harrelson. History Tobias Beckett was a Human pirate and mercenary from the planet Glee Anselm and worked for the crime syndicate Crimson Dawn. He first made a name for himself by killing the bounty hunter Aurra Sing, supposedly by pushing her off a cliff. Around 10 BBY, Beckett and his crewmates Val and Rio Durant were operating undercover on Mimban during the Galactic Empire's invasion of the planet. Their plan was to steal an AT-Hauler in order to use it to hijack a shipment of coaxium hyperfuel on the planet Vandor. Disguised as Imperial troops, the group managed to gain access to a ship, though their plan was discovered by the young Han Solo and the Wookiee Chewbacca. The two wanted to get off-world and Han threatened to alert the Imperials unless Beckett took them with him. Though extremely hesitant, Beckett and his crew allowed Han and Chewbacca to join them. After fleeing Mimban, Beckett and crew travel to Vandor where they attempt to steal the coaxium while it is in transit aboard an Imperial Conveyex train. The heist ends in disaster as the group are attacked by a rival group of pirates known as the Cloud-Riders, led by the mysterious Enfys Nest. Both Rio and Val are killed during the heist and the coaxium shipment is destroyed after Han forces the Cloud-Riders to drop the car containing the volatile fuel. Beckett, Han and Chewie then travel to the First Light, the private star-yacht of Dryden Vos, head of the Crimson Dawn syndicate. After learning of Beckett's failure, Dryden was fully prepared to kill him, but Han was able to convince the gangster that they would be able to obtain a new supply of coaxium from the mining planet Kessel. Dryden was initially against this as he did not want to start a conflict with the Pyke Brothers, the syndicate that controlled Kessel's mines, but his lieutenant Qi'ra, Han's old girlfriend, was able to change his mind. Dryden agreed to the proposal and sent Qi'ra along with Beckett, Han and Chewie to ensure their success. Beckett and crew then sought to acquire a new ship to get them to Kessel, enlisting the aid of a high-rolling gambler and sabacc player called Lando Calrissian. Lando agreed to pilot the Millennium Falcon for the heist in exchange for 20% of the take. When Beckett and the others arrived at Kessel, Beckett disguised himself as a guard while Qi'ra met with the Pykes, pretending to offer Han and Chewbacca up as slaves. Qi'ra and Beckett gained access to the mine's control centre before fighting off the Pykes and disrupting the mine's security measures. At the same time, Lando's droid co-pilot L3-37 liberated several slave droids and inspired them to rise up against the slave drivers, sparking a full-blown riot. This provided the perfect cover for Han and Chewbacca to break into the mine's main vault and steal a large supply of unrefined coaxium. The group then escaped Kessel in the confusion, though L3 was critically damaged during the getaway. Death On Savareen, Beckett showed his true colours to Han, Qi'ra, and Chewbacca. After Han had told Beckett their plan, Beckett reported to Vos. When they met Vos, Vos surprised the team by announcing that the coaxium was fake, which he knew because of his "inside man," whom Han assumed to be Qi'ra but was indeed Beckett. He had informed Vos of Han's plan to sell the real shipment to the Cloud-Riders. Han announced that he anticipated Beckett's deception—the coaxium they were holding was real. Beckett betrayed the three and abandoned Dryden. He attempted to take the coaxium for himself, but Han chased him down and the two came to a face-off. Beckett began explaining his motives, but he was cut off mid-speech when Han pulled the trigger and shot him. Before passing away, Beckett praised Han for his actions in addition to revealing that he actually planned to return to Glee Anselm and learn to play the Valachord. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Solo: A Star Wars Story Category:Killers Category:Important Characters Category:Last to Go Category:Final Showdown Category:Death by Shooting